Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
To enhance a player's wagering game experience, some wagering game manufacturers create wagering game systems with advanced and expensive sound systems. The sound systems are specifically configured for specific sound levels and sound files. Any attempts to feed non-configured, external audio feeds into the wagering game machine's sound system, such as by casino operators, player devices, etc., can cause the wagering game machine's audio system to generate sounds that the system was not designed to handle. For example, sounds driven by external op-amps can add an excess of power to delicate sound equipment. Further, non-configured sounds can play with excessive amounts of unbalanced attributes (e.g., excessive bass frequencies) or for excessive periods, which can draw excessive current from a wagering game machine's power supply. As a result, the external audio feeds can cause damage to the expensive sound systems or to other components of a wagering game machine.